It's me!
by SailentDoll
Summary: Es el relato de los atroces crímenes que ocurrieron en la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear *Precaución Gore y Violencia


*Precaución: Violencia y Gore

*FNAF pertenece a Scott Cawton.

*Esta principalmente enfocado a la muerte de los niños

*Los nombres expuestos no tienen necesariamente relación directa con FNAF y sus derivados

*Los "*" significan un cambio de narración (narrador)

*No todos los datos concuerdan con la historia de FNAF"

*Yo sugiero que al momento de leerlo escuches algunas canciones relacionadas con el juego ( que sean de tu preferencia ) ^w^

*Sin más que decir; Disfruten!

\\\\\\\\\\\

It's me!

Estaba sentada en la sala de interrogatorio tratando de prepararme mentalmente para lo que estaba apunto de escuchar

-"Em"- la voz de mi compañero de trabajo llamándome me sacó de mis pensamientos -Estas bien?-

-Sí. Yo sólo estaba...- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar golpearon a la puerta

-Están aquí- Erick se levantó para abrir la puerta y un terrible escalofrío me recorrió

"Soy detective de homicidios, no se supone que este tipo de cosas deberían afectarme de este modo" pensé, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo. No podía simplemente tomar a la ligera el secuestro y asesinato de 5 pequeños niños

-Emily- para ese momento ya me había perdido nuevamente en mi mente y Erick toco mi hombro para regresarme a la realidad

-Disculpen- sacudí levemente mi cabello tratando de despejar mi mente -Prosigamos- una vez dicho esto Erick hizo un ademan para que llevarán al sospechoso adentro

Los guardias entraron custodiando a un chico de complexión muy delgada, no muy alto, facciones finas, cabello café obscuro, revuelto, ojos verdes que estaban casi totalmente ocultos por mechones de su rebelde cabellera

-B... Buenas noches...- murmuro tímidamente sentándose frente a nosotros

En ese momento realmente pensé que era imposible que un chico como él cometiese un crimen tan atroz

-Seré directo contigo- dijo Erick en tono serio, a él siempre le gustaba jugar ese papel de "policía malo" -Vas a decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió con esos pequeños-

-E... En verdad quieren saber eso?...- tartamudeo nervioso

-Por eso te llamamos aquí- a diferencia de Erick siempre trate de ser más razonable -Cuéntanos que concurrió con los niños-

-De acuerdo- una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujó en la boca del chico -Les contaré todo-

Estaba tan impaciente. Ya sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que acabara mi turno; era mi última jornada en el turno nocturno; una vez que dieran las 6:00am podría llevar a cabo lo que había planeado durante toda la semana

Esa noche me pareció la más larga y complicada de todas; todos los Animatronicos estuvieron mucho más activos esa noche, en ese momento realmente llegue a arrepentirme de haber alterado el sistema de todos los Animatronicos antes de que acabara la semana

Cuando dieron las 6:00am me sentí aliviado, simplemente debía ir a casa a darme una ducha y regresar una hora más tarde al turno matutino

-Hola! Hola!- cuando regrese conocí a James, era tan simpático como lo había imaginado al escucharlo por teléfono; de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul celeste

-Tu eres el nuevo, eh?- también conocí a Víctor, no tan simpático y amigable como James, cabello teñido de morado, la piel pálida y ojeroso, en definitiva no lucía bien ningún sentido

-Sí yo...- trate de contestar algo pero no me lo permitió

-Como sea! Sólo has tu trabajo- interrumpió desinteresado

-No te preocupes. Víctor suele ser así... Tómatelo con calma- James revolvió mi cabello con la mano

-Nada de hacer cosas "extrañas"! Entiendes?- Víctor me lanzo una mirada bastante amenazante -Porque te estaré vigilando-

Después de eso se alejó de nosotros; James simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió

El resto del día esperaba que fuese sencillo. Yo tenía la llave de la bodega, lo cual facilitaba bastante las cosas. Sin embargo no contaba con que Víctor no se despego de mi ni un segundo, todo el tiempo, a donde fuese, él me seguía, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, lo de vigilarme iba muy enserio. Llegue a pensar que sabía lo que había planeado

Estuve horas tratando de quitármelo de encima, pensé que no lo lograría, pero finalmente tuve la oportunidad cuando una mujer ve acercó hasta Víctor, se veía bastante confundida, como sí estuviese buscando algo, pero no me quede a verificar

En cuanto Víctor se distrajo me fui directamente hasta bodega, cuando abrí la puerta los viejos Animatronicos estaban en una especie de hibernación. Con mucho cuidado saque a Foxy de la habitación, debido a la nuevas actualizaciones del resto sólo pude utilizar al zorro para esto. Una vez fuera Foxy se activó y simplemente deje que deambulara sólo por la pizzería, mientras hacia lo que tenía que hacer

Una vez que Foxy se alejó regrese a la bodega para buscar el descuidado traje de Golden Freddy, lo metí dentro de una bolsas negras de basura para poder sacarlo por la puerta trasera de la pizzería

Cuando me dirigía a la salida escuche gritos y barullos provenientes del Dining Room pero no me moleste en investigar sólo termine lo que estaba haciendo

Una vez que saqué las bolsas de la pizzería regrese para ver como niños y adultos corrían aterrados por todo el lugar; me abrí paso entre el caos hasta llegar al Dining Room; ahí encontré a James llamando con histeria por teléfono, se veía tan abrumado, pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. -Esta bien Mikey! Todo va a estar bien- Por otro lado en centro del lugar estaba una mujer abrazando fuertemente a su hijo ambos cubiertos de sangre sentados sobre el charco de sangre que se expandía, proveniente del cuerpo inerte del hombre a su lado; a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Foxy estático con la mandíbula ensangrentada

Cuando me acerque un poco más para averiguar quien era aquel hombre me di cuenta que se trataba de Víctor, en ese momento me sentí mal por él, no me agradaba, pero aún así matarlo de esa manera no era precisamente mi plan

Paso poco tiempo antes de que la autoridades y paramédicos llegarán al lugar. Todos fueron evacuados en ese momento; y no era de sorprenderse que en ese momento la pizzería suspendiera sus actividades. Aún así no me importaba había conseguido lo que necesitaba

Una vez que todo se calmó un poco y los oficiales abandonaron la escena regrese para recoger las bolsas con el traje

Cuando llegue a casa dedique la noche entera en preparar el traje para ser usado, en definitiva me estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaba. Estaba casi por terminar cuando sonó el teléfono -Hola?...- al contestar me di cuenta de que era James -Ah... Hey como te va?...- sonaba nervioso aún estaba abrumado por lo ocurrido -Bien... Sabes sólo quería decirte... Mañana va a ser el último día de Freddy's Fazbear Pizzería... Será un cumpleaños... Por qué ya sabes... El incidente de hoy... Lo que ocurrió con Vic...- James se quedo callado, no pudo continuar con lo que decía -Amm... Sólo... La pizzería va a cerrar...- su voz se entrecortaba al hablar -Bien... Sólo quería que... Estuvieses enterado- poco a poco iba recuperando su voz -Oh casi lo olvido!... No sabes que ocurrió con el traje de Golden Freddy? Falta en el inventario- al escuchar esas palabras comencé a entrar en pánico. Realmente habían notado que no estaba el traje

-N... No- conteste rápido de manera corta, trate de sonar convencido de ello

-De acuerdo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el traje- James soltó una risita nerviosa -Supongo que nos vemos mañana- apenas se despidió colgó el teléfono

Después de eso me quede en silencio, James sabía que yo era quien tenía la llave de la bodega "Sí dice algo esto no habrá servido de nada" lleve mis nudillos a mi boca, tengo la mala costumbre de morderlos cuando estoy nervioso

Me quede de ese modo durante un rato, finalmente me di cuenta de que no valía la pena preocuparme de ese modo, lo mejor que podría hacer sería mantener la calma y rogar que todo saliese bien

Me fui a la cama a las 5:37am y trate de dormir un poco antes de que fuesen las 7:00am

Mi alarma sonó a las 6:30am. Me levanté, tome una ducha y me dirigí a la pizzería

Al llegar me di cuenta de la ausencia de James -Igual que tu primer día, chico- el jefe se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro -Tú estas a cargo de todo otra vez- en ese momento recordé que el día que obtuve el trabajo tuve que estar ambos turnos por la falta de personal -Bien, te veré luego- una vez que el jefe se aseguró que todo estuviese en orden se marchó

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños con bastantes invitados era un día algo difícil, pero me sentía bien, sin Víctor ni James todo iba a ser sencillo

-Hola señor- un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se me acercó

-Hola pequeño- le sonreí -Eres el del cumpleaños?- el niño negó con la cabeza

-Es él- el pequeño señalo un niño pelirrojo -Se llama Raúl-

-Oh ya veo. Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunte curioso

-Axel- sonrió tierno

-Oye Axel por que no vas con Raúl y con tus amigos, y les dices que vengan acá- en ese momento se me ocurrió hacer que los niños se acercaran -Diles que Golden Freddy les tiene una sorpresa- el pequeño se marchó emocionado a buscar a los otros

En cuanto el pequeño estuvo lo suficientemente lejos me dirigí a buscar el taje de Golden Freddy que había ocultado en la bodega. Cuando regrese con el traje ya puesto, Axel y otros 4 pequeños estaban esperándome

-Waa! Es Golden Freddy!- sonrieron los niños

-"Goldy" ellos son mis amigos!- Axel se me acercó -El es Raúl, es su cumpleaños- el pequeño pelirrojo me saludo agitando su mano -Esta es Laura- la pequeña rubia sonrió tiernamente, tenía los ojos de un color café claro, nariz pequeña, una linda sonrisa y al parecer era la más pequeña del grupo, tenía quiz años -El es Nicolás- señalo al niño castaño, con pequeñas pecas en el rostro y unos hermosos ojos azules, él y Raúl eran probablemente los mayores -Y el es Daniel- por último estaba un pequeño de cabello negro, tes clara y ojos cafés bastante obscuros

-Jojo Hola niños! SOY YO Golden Freddy!- trate de imitar lo mejor posible la voz del ridículo muñeco -Les tengo una sorpresa! Vengan conmigo- sin más tiempo que perder les pedí que me siguieran hasta la bodega

Mientas nos dirigíamos al lugar el pequeño pelirrojo se detuvo confundido, como sí sospechará que algo andaba mal -Raúl? Que haces?- la inocente voz de Daniel fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de eso -Que esperas?! Vamos!- me quede estático rogando que el niño no saliera corriendo, sin embargo la insistencia de su amigo lo hizo continuar caminado con nosotros

Finalmente todos los niños habían entrado a la bodega -Pastel!- sus pequeños rostros dibujaron una tierna sonrisa al ver el pastel

-Sí! Es todo para ustedes- emocionados corrieron a tomar un trozo de pastel -Coman todo el pastel... Después podremos divertimos...- los inocentes pequeños jamás se percataron del sedante que estaba en el pastel, no podía hacer nada con los niños sí había tantas personas en el lugar, primero debía de deshacerme del resto de invitados

Aún no se terminaban el pastel de los platos y ya estaban cayendo uno a uno "Duerman mis niños" sonreí mientras veía como el último de ellos se dormía

Tome con cuidado a los niños mientras dormían y los puse a todos detrás del armario de refacciones, me quite el traje de Golden Freddy lo guarde en uno de los estantes, salí de la bodega y la cerré bajo llave, así se supone que debía haber estado durante el día

Estaba terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando vi a una mujer observándome, pensé que todo había terminado antes de comenzar, pero la mujer me paso de largo, mientras tarareaba una canción con la mirada perdida

Inseguro sobre sí ella me había visto o no, decidí seguirla. Ella camino hasta el Prize Conner y se paró frente a la caja musical de la marioneta -...It's won't belong before... I come a Puttet...- canturreo sin que yo lograra entender del todo lo que decía

De pronto Marionett salió de su caja, que se había quedado sin cuerda; ese Animatronico era escalofriante, casi no podía creer que era un juguete para niños

La mujer comenzó a hablarle a esa cosa, sentí cierto horror al ver lo que hacia y me aleje de ahí, pero ya estaba más tranquilo, no me había visto

Regrese al salón principal donde un hombre se me acercó -No ha visto a mi hija? Pequeña, rubia, de 5 años, con ojos cafés claros- el sé veía bastante ansioso

-No...- conteste intranquilo

-Raúl!?- en el fondo una mujer gritaba el nombre del pequeño tratando de encontrarlo

En ese punto todos estaban buscando a los pequeños -Estaban todos juntos, no pudieron simplemente desaparecer!- de pronto lo que había comenzado como una celebración infantil, se transformó en la peor pesadilla de cualquier padre

Los invitados buscaban por toda la pizzería, todos los baños, los salones, el escenario, la kids cove, por todo el lugar; incluso en la bodega, cuando abrí el lugar para que revisaran dentro sentí que me desmayaría, sin embargo apenas dieron un vistazo se marcharon; "los niños no tenían porque estar ahí, y aparte estaba bajo llave" pensé sarcástico

-Tal vez se salieron de la pizzería- dijo una mujer que estaba en el grupo

Los invitados se miraron confundidos unos a otros, a pesar de ser poco probable en ese punto ya era una opción completamente creíble

Había caído la noche y los padres desesperados por encontrar a los pequeños llamaron a la policía. "No de nuevo". Realmente eso era lo último que necesitaba, pero trate de mantenerme calmado

Los oficiales echaron un vistazo rápido por el lugar, apenas podía contener mis nervios mientras los veía pasear por la pizzería, finalmente tomaron algunas declaraciones y se marcharon junto con los padres de los pequeños y el dueño de la pizzería; quien me pidió que cerrara todo antes de irme.

La pizzería por fin se quedo vacía. Regrese corriendo de la bodega, rogando que eso viejos Animatronicos no hubieran acabado ya con los niños.

Cuando giré la perilla de puerta al abrirla me tope de frente con Foxy, el zorro aún tenía sangre en su mandíbula por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sentí pánico al tenerlo tan cerca, pero apenas le di un poco de espacio el estúpido robot me paso de largo, seguido por el resto de los Animatronicos, excepto Bonnie, él se quedo arrumbado en la esquina de la habitación, hizo un par de movimientos pero se derrumbó en el mismo lugar, ese Animatronico había quedado con demasiadas fallas después de que trate de manipular su reconocimiento facial.

Cuando entré los niños comenzaba a despertarse, el armario estaba abierto, Nicolás y Raúl se habían arrastrado fuera de este, mientras que Daniel y Laura luchaban por despertarse, Axel tenía los ojos abiertos pero no hacia nada, sólo miraba el vacío.

Cerré la puerta y guarde la llave en mi bolsillo, me acerque a los niños, ellos me miraron confundidos, estaban algo asustados, pero no parecían tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo -Hola pequeños, SOY YO- salude con una sonrisa

Ellos no contestaron aún estaban adormecidos por el sedante; al ver sus inocentes rostros me sentí un poco mal por lo que iba a hacer -Mami...- susurró el pequeño castaño, mientras miraba a su alrededor

El ese momento, ante esa sola palabra, fue como sí activara un interruptor dentro de mi. A mi mente regresó ese sombrío sentimiento de que debía hacerlo, debía acabar con los pequeños, uno por uno.

Con violencia jale por el brazo a Nicolás, presionado su cuello contra la pared. El niño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando cayo en cuenta solo pudo patalear un poco y tratar de quitar mi mano de su garganta sin éxito.

Esta acción basto para que el resto de los pequeños reaccionara y corrieran al lado opuesto de la habitación en busca de refugio sin encontrarlo.

El pequeño castaño comenzó a arañarme con fuerza las manos, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir aire. Finalmente lo solté cuando estuvo apunto de quedar inconsciente, instintivamente busque un arma a mi alrededor, cuando vi el cúter sobre la mesa, tome y lo clave con fuerza en el vientre del niño varias veces, sin embargo no las suficientes para matarlo.

-Ahhhhh!- Al ver la sangre la pequeña comenzó a lanzar alaridos descomunales pidiendo ayuda, temí que alguien pudiera escuchar a la niña, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella.

Al ver que me acercaba los lpequeños corrieron en todas direcciones, Axel corrió hasta el estante donde se encontraba el traje de Golden Freddy, Raúl y Daniel se ocultaron bajo la mesa, Laura sólo se acorralo contra la esquina, esto me facilito atraparla

La tomé por su rubios cabellos y la jale hasta donde se encontraba Nicolás, ella no dejo de gritar mi un momento, cuando le di un fuerte puñetazo en la boca, haciendo que escupiera varios de sus pequeños dientes, le di un segundo puñetazo en la mejilla y aún más dientes salieron de su boca, sin embargo nada de eso basto para que ella se callara, desesperado la obligue a abrir la boca y con la mano tome su pequeña lengua para poder cortarla con el cúter.

Aún no terminaba con la aterrada niña cuando escuche el "click" de la puerta abriéndose, me volví para ver que ocurría y vi a Daniel y Raúl abriendo la puerta, de alguna manera se las arreglaron para robarme la llave y abrir la puerta

-Corre!- grito Daniel y ambos pequeños salieron corriendo por el pasillo

Deje caer a la Laura aún con vida al suelo, y tome la caja de herramientas a mi lado, saque el martillo y lo lance contra los pequeños esperando detenerlos, sin embargo sólo logre darle en la mano derecha al pelirrojo, quien se retorció por el dolor, pero no dejo de correr

Ambos corrieron en línea recta hasta que Raúl se desvió hacia la Kids Cove, mientas que Daniel continuó corriendo hacia el escenario. Decidí ir tras Raúl primero.

Entré a la Kids Cove y no lo vi, comencé a buscar cuidadosamente por todo el lugar, cuando lo atrape tratando de correr hacia la salida, lo tome firmemente de la muñeca derecha, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y cayera al suelo, sin dejar que se levantará comencé a jalarlo de regreso a la bodega; pensé que atrapar al pelinegro iba ser más complicado, pero choco de frente conmigo justo cuando caminaba por el pasillo principal, se tambaleo un poco y cayo al suelo, rápidamente lo cargue de costado y lleve a ambos niños de vuelta a la bodega.

Los lance dentro del lugar y cerré de un portazo, pero no bajo llave, pues no sabía donde estaba ahora la llave, adentro se encontraban Nicolás y Laura retorciendose agónicamente del dolor y Axel seguía escondiéndose junto a Golden Freddy

Raúl se quedo en suelo, aferrandose fuertemente a su mano herida, en cambio Daniel traba de arrastrase lejos de mi.

Tome al pelinegro del tobillo y lo jale a mi lado, el araño el piso tratando de resistirse. Una vez que lo tuve cerca le tome el cabello y golpe fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared, pude escuchar como los huesos de su pequeño cráneo se rompían por el impacto. Lo solté después de eso y él cayo inerte al suelo, pero aún le podía escuchar sollozando, en un nuevo impulso de ira le patee el rostro con fuerza repetidas veces, lo escuche quejarse un poco, pero no se movió, me canse de patear a el niño cuando miré al pelirrojo llorando en el suelo a unos cuantos metros.

Me acerque hasta Raúl, el miro con terror, pero fue incapaz de moverse; inmovilice sus piernas con mis rodillas y puse mis manos al rededor de su cuello, presionado su traquea.

El pelirrojo no se estaba defendiendo, pero su mirada me pedía desesperadamente que me detuviera, que lo dejara vivir, que me apiadara de él, continúe presionando su cuello hasta sentir que su traquea cedía ante la fuerza, vi como sus pequeños ojos se ponían en blanco, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, al cabo de unos minutos su mirada se quedo en blanco y no daba ninguna señal de vida, sin embargo tarde un poco más en soltarlo, quería asegurarme que el pequeño muriera.

Solté el cuerpo sin vida del niño, y mire a los otros tres agonizando en el suelo; Laura se ahogaba con su propia sangre, la escuchaba gorgotear cuando esta llenaba su garganta, Daniel sangraba por la nariz, boca, oídos y la enorme herida de su sien, Nicolás se había desplomado, de en vez en cuando abría los ojos, pero estos se cerraban casi de inmediato.

Finalmente me voltee para mirar a Axel, el seguía aferrandose a Golden Freddy, pero me miraba completamente inexpresivo, aún cuando me vio caminar hasta él, no se inmuto ni un poco, esos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda, profundos e hipnotizantes, me miraban fríos, mientras se clavaban en mi alma; en ese momento supe lo que debía hacer.

Rebusque en la caja de herramientas, la herramienta más delgada que pude encontrar, la tome y regrese hasta donde estaba Axel. Le tome el rostro y él continuo sin moverse, cuando acerque el destornillador se tensó por simple instinto, pero continuo estático.

Clave el destornillador en su párpado, con cuidado, no quería dañar esos hermosos ojos verdes, lentamente comencé a desencajar su pequeño globo ocular de la cuenca en su rostro, cuando por fin salió, la sangre comenzó a brotar a chorros. Hasta este momento el pequeño sólo se movió un par de veces, aunque lo escuche quejarse un poco, cuando sacaba su ojo

Coloque el pequeño ojo al lado mío en el suelo, para comenzar a sacar el otro, Axel estaba más inquieto esta vez, lo escuchaba llorar y se movía de en vez en cuando, a causa del insoportable dolor.

Finalmente saque su segundo ojo. El niño se quejaba por el dolor, sin embargo podría jurar que lo escuche reírse un par de veces, antes que colapsara en el suelo.

Cuando Axel cayo inerte al suelo todo quedo en silencio, mire a mi alrededor, todos los niños estaban muertos, el lugar estaba bañado en sangre.

Me levanté exhausto y temblando. Ahora debía deshacerme de toda la evidencia, ocultar los cuerpos y limpiar el lugar.

Salí se la bodega en busca de bolsas plásticas para los cadáveres, cuando escuche un sonido proveniente de la parte traerá de la pizzería; nervioso me me dirigí al lugar, y salí por la puerta trasera para investigar, pero al salí la puerta se cerró detrás mío -Rayos!- no pude volver a entrar, las llaves estaban en algún lugar de la bodega.

Era imposible volver a entrar sin romper la ventana, pero al hacerlo se activaría la alarma; al cabo de un rato me di por vencido, regrese a casa a esperar que todo acabara, a que alguien llegara a la mañana siguiente y descubriera lo que hice...

Al escucharlo narrar lo ocurrido me sentí abrumada, mi corazón se estremecía, sentía náuseas y escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. Varias veces quise pedirle que se detuviera, que dejará de contarme cosas tan horribles, pero logre contenerme.

-Eso es todo?- escuche a Erick preguntar, pero yo me sentía tan dispersa que ni siquiera comprendí lo que decía.

-Sí- susurro el joven.

-Y...- finalmente pude decir algo después de mi trance -T... Tu no...- me estaba costando demasiado hablar -Ab... Abu...- los presentes en la sala me miraron extrañados al ver lo difícil que era para mi hablar -Abusaste... S... Se...- las palabras no se articulaba en mis labios, había estado casi jadeandolas.

-Oh no! Por supuesto que no!- contesto de inmediato cuando comprendió de alguna manera lo que traba de preguntar.

Al escuchar su contestación pude volver a respirar mejor, sin embargo aquella sensación de horror se mantuvo, no era como que quiera saber algo como eso, pero también era parte de la investigación.

-E... Entones que ocurrió con los cuerpos?- la voz de Erick temblaba, a pesar de que se veía más tranquilo, él estaba tan perturbado y horrorizado como yo.

-Estaban en la bodega, la última vez que los vi- la voz dulce y calmada del chico me asustaba.

-Los cuerpos y la evidencia no pueden desaparecer así nada más!- protesto Erick

-Lo único de lo que me deshice fue mi ropa- con esa maldita voz angelical que tenía -La queme en el lavabo de mi departamento-

Erick suspiro. Habían pasado varias horas desde el comienzo del interrogatorio, todos estábamos exhaustos y nadie quería realmente continuar con eso.

-Eso es todo, por ahora- finalmente me levanté -Oficiales- llame a los custodios para que se encargarán del chico.

-Es una verdadera pena...- mustillo el castaño -Todos han preguntado por los 5, pero nadie por el otro pequeño- todo eso lo dijo como sí se hablará a sí mismo.

-Que?...- estuve apunto de salir de la habitación, hasta que lo escuche.

-A que te refieres?- Erick también se detuvo para escucharlo

-Al principio de la semana- dijo el castaño, mirando distraídamente los detalles de la habitación -Trabaje ambos turnos- en ese momento recordé lo que había dicho hacia un rato -Cuando sacaba la basura, encontré un pequeño escondido en la parte trasera de la pizzería- el chico hizo una mueca extraña al recordarlo -Le pregunte que era lo que hacia ahí, el no me dijo nada, sólo repitió "mamá" un par de veces antes de pedirme algo de comer- el ojiverde continuaba mirando curiosamente la habitación -Sentí un poco de lástima por el niño así que entré a buscar algo para que comiera- en ese momento podría jurar que el ojiverde esbozó una tierna sonrisa inocente -En la cocina había un trozo de pastel sobrante de la celebración, así que decidí dárselo- en ese momento el castaño clavó su mirada en la mesa metálica -No se porque lo hice- de pronto su voz cambió a una más sería y áspera -... Había un poco de veneno para ratas en la cocina y...- el chico titubeo un poco -Tal vez sentí curiosidad. Pero rocie veneno sobre el trozo de pastel, era más que suficiente hasta para matar a más de 7 personas- cuando él dijo eso mi estómago se revolvió -Después me dirigí hasta donde estaba el niño y le entregue el trozo de pastel. El lo miro y comenzó a comerlo con bastante entusiasmo, parecía que no había comido en días, ni siquiera notó el sabor del veneno sobre el pastel- el castaño alzo su vista al techo en un movimiento rápido y fuerte, que me exalto al hacerlo -No pasaron ni 2min para cuando el pequeño ya estaba agonizando, el pobre luchaba por su vida, mientras tosía chorros de sangre- en ese momento sentí terror con tan sólo escucharlo -Finalmente cayo muerto entre las bolsas de basura, entre temblando a la pizzería, aterrado por lo que hice... Pero no dije nada. Esperaba que eso pasara como un simple accidente- por primera vez en todo el interrogatorio su mirada se clavó en nosotros

Cuando término el relato Erick y yo nos miramos confundidos; de que demonios estaba hablando el chico?!

El castaño acababa de confesar un crimen que ni siquiera había sido reportado -Cuando dices que ocurrió eso?- pregunto Erick

-Al principio de la semana- contesto el ojiverde

Después se hizo un silencio total, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de nosotros tres -Eso fue todo- mi voz rompió el incómodo silencio que había -Ya acabamos Jeremy- sin darme cuanta le puse la mano en el hombro al castaño

Finalmente salí de la habitación. Me acerque hasta la ventana, tratando de recuperarme de aquel horrible relato. "-... I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I been there...-" de pronto, sin motivo alguno, esas palabras y una extraña melodía vinieron a mi mente; esa era la misma tonada que Jeremy había mencionado en el interrogatorio

En ese momento me di cuenta que la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía donde.

Estuve unos minutos pensando cuando Jeremy salió del cuarto escoltado por un padre agentes -No puedes!- sin que nadie lo esperara el castaño me tomó por los hombros con una fuerza que jamás pensé que tendría -Tu no puedes salvarlos! No puedes ayudarlos!- sus ojos verdes se veían tan vacíos y obscuros, que no puede evitar gritar de terror al mirarlos

Finalmente los agentes me lo quitaron de encima y se llevaron a rastras del lugar, mientras el chico se reía frenéticamente

De nuevo todo quedo en calma, algunas personas se acercaron a mi para saber sí me encontraba bien, les respondí que sí y me marche del lugar sin más

Aún estaba temblando cuando salí de la estación, pero ahora sabía perfectamente donde había escuchado esa tonada, así que me dirigí hacia la pizzería.

Al llegar me di cuenta que estaba cerrada -No!- me queje para mi misma. No había modo de entrar sin una orden de cateo

Tuve que conformarme con tratar de mirar por la ventana. Apenas podía distinguir las cosas dentro del lugar, todas las luces estaban apagadas y el sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear la canción mientras revisaba el lugar, de pronto vi como algo se movía dentro de la pizzería, sorprendida me esforcé un poco más para mirar a través del cristal, aún traba de distinguir algo dentro cuando sonó una voz detrás de mi -Te podrían arrestar por eso- la voz era de Erick -No tienes una orden de cateo o sí?- dijo un poco en broma y un poco en serio

-No- respondí separándome de la ventana -Como supiste donde estaba?-

-Lo adivine- contesto sarcástico -Necesitamos un acusado sabes- Erick dio unos pasos mientras miraba curioso hacia la ventana de la pizzería -Que has pensado?-

-Por que me lo preguntas así?- solté un largo suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente la ventana -Acaso no es simplemente obvio-

-El otro chico también confesó el crimen- comento sin perder de vista la ventana

-Nadie tiene más información que el asesino. El relato de James no dice nada comparado al de Jeremy- mientras hablábamos Erick no dejo de mirar la ventana -También viste algo moverse adentro cierto?- pregunte insegura

Erick asintió levanté con la cabeza -El lugar está cerrado, no debería haber nadie dentro- el me miro de reojo -Aún así debió ser nuestra imaginación- de pronto hizo una mueca de nervios, más bien de miedo, y se alejó de la ventana -Deberíamos irnos de aquí- me toco el hombro y comenzó a alejarse del lugar

Yo lo seguí confundida, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la pizzería, un escalofrío me recorrió, cuando me pareció ver un par de ojos brillando dentro, sin decir nada más apresure el paso para alcanzar a Erick

~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 3 meses después

Cuando dieron el veredicto del jurado no lo podía creer "-Inocente-" la corte había declarado a Jeremy inocente después de todo

La falta de evidencia lo había librado, sin los cuerpos no podían culparlo de nada

Aún que no duró mucho después de eso, a las pocas semanas lo encontraron muerto en su departamento con un tiro en la cabeza.

Con el tiempo el local reabriría, sólo para cerrar poco tiempo después, por cuestiones económicas y las extrañas desapasiones de sus guardias nocturnos entre ellos James, quien alguna vez confesó el mismo crimen que Jeremy

\\\\\\\

*Gracias por leer

*Perdonen las faltas de ortografía


End file.
